Waves
by lontanissima
Summary: Together but so adrift from each other at the shore of the ocean. Written for #ShandySundayHiatus


**Happy Birthday Most Bossy Robin! **

_I know it's bit early but this one is all for you! And Thank YAW so much for your beta work on this! _

_All mistakes are mine, not the characters. With those I only play._

_The cover is made by extremely talented _**akachankami,**_ isn't she amazing? Thank You dear._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>They were walking the boardwalk, side by side, passing nearby benches that faced the endless ocean. How they ended up walking for so long she could not even remember. Something about coffee or ice cream and his absent proposal for it. She'd agreed of course. The night was young and warmth from the sunny day was still perceptible in the air and she'd have agreed regardless, because what she enjoyed more than coffee or ice cream, was walking with him. However, as they walked, she could not help but notice his silence.<p>

Something was bothering him. In a deep and somber way. It wasn't like him to keep it unvoiced.

His steps slowed to complete stillness. She did the same, stopped in her tracks. Waiting for him. Watching him.

Andy turned his body towards the ocean and sighed softly, barely audible. Sharon moved to observe the ocean with him. The ceaseless waves were crashing on the rocks below them. The splashes were so fierce that drops from the salty spray were falling on her lips. It was as though the ocean was painting itself on her lips. Wave crash after wave crash, brush stroke after brush stoke right on her lips.

Andy's stillness shifted and for a moment she thought he might move toward the sand. Her shoes were not exactly suitable for that path but if he went, she'd gladly follow if it meant she could bring some solace to his current mood. But Andy did not start for the sand, instead he only shifted from leg to leg. So, they remained, silent, still, watching the ocean. It was fine to just stare.

Standing side by side in the shade created by a sidewalk flickering lamp, surrounded by people that were passing by, filled with the sound of the waves, it was so easy to get lost in the loneliness carried by the wind. They were together, and yet... Both of them so adrift in this moment.

Sharon titled her head and her eyes studied the profile of Andy's face, his eyes so serious and features so dour. It pained her seeing him like this, so disconnected from her and himself. It was a desolation unlimited like the very ocean before them.

"_There is no other force more powerful that the force of the ocean,_" Andy's low tone, just above a whisper broke the deafening silence. His voice, once again so absent, hit her with a wave of sadness. Her concern now replaced by worry.

This man was always wearing his heart on his sleeve. Everything and anything he was feeling or thinking was there and so easy to read. At least for her it was always so easy, and so important.

However he was drifting away from her, like a raft of sorrow carried by those relentless waves.

"_Maybe not_." She replied, her voice begging for more reaction from his behalf. Instead there was only the sound of the empty waves.

She started to ponder what could have happened. Their dinner was light on their mood. They'd fallen easily in the same patterns. The good food, relaxing drinks, some silly jokes on his part and gentle touches on hers. Their conversations often involved the latest case, their kids, Provenza's grumpiness, Andy's sweet grandkids and his next visit with them. They smiled, or at least she did a lot tonight, when he was watching her with his usual intent. Now that she reflects on it, the longing in his gaze wasn't that subtle. Sharon tried to ignore it, like she always did. Considering it, it could be like crossing a line in the sand. And oh, how easy it would be to move past it….

Nothing seemed out of ordinary, yet something was definitely causing his restless mood.

The week at work had been light. Their case wrapped in order of just a few days. Andy repeated so many times that the suspect was just an idiot, which proved quite true. Thanks to that very idiocy they conducted an effortless investigation. It was all by the book. "_Husband did it". _Provenza's words were so cheerful that the old man finished his reports first in line. And that was exactly what they did for the rest of the week, caught up on paperwork and more less exciting things. It was a welcomed little break, a respite from the usual case stress.

It was usually obvious after a week like this, they would go out to dinner. Andy didn't even ask. He simply told her at what time he would pick her up and Sharon smiled in return, no words were needed.

It was a pattern, a routine between them.

As Sharon contemplated, she marveled at the multitude of water in front of her. She began trying to find some sort of sign in that unbroken place. The ocean was always moving. The perpetual motion of waves reached the shore and left traces of itself on the sand. A visible line. Every time it was different, the sound and the drift. Always new, almost thrilling.

Maybe that was the problem. This routine between them, this safe space that brings comfort to both of them, created so thoughtlessly so they could explore their friendship, perhaps never moving forward from it, never feeling enough courage to do so, was it beginning to have an opposing effect on them?

She did feel so many things with him. Andy made her tremble and liquid heat boiled inside her when his eyes darkened at the sight of her. She often found herself choosing clothes that were more form fitting than her usual choices just to elicit his reaction. Her palms got sweaty every time he whispered her name, in that low tone of his. He always did that when she wasn't wearing clothing with pockets, like on purpose as though he wanted to expose her. She influenced him too. Sharon noticed changes in his breaths, shorter and hitched any time her fragrance would sneak upon him and grace his nose with her scent. On those occasions she would lean in to him with determination, pressing her body to his. It was unique, this bond they shared.

They teased each other, sometimes navigating to the edge of sanity but always returning to safe waters and maintaining smooth sailing, never venturing into the storm of the ocean.

Were they in the doldrums?

Maybe this wasn't enough for him anymore. Was he letting go?

He did let go. She suddenly realized their fingers where no longer tangled together. This had been another habit of theirs, this hand holding. Frightening at first but soon after settled into effortless routine.

Any time he would help her with her coat, he would untuck her locks form the rim of the collar, his fingers would slide along her neck where his touch would linger. Whenever she gripped his arm, to calm him or get his attention, she wouldn't let go of him right away, she would just be at his side, immobile until her touch assured the proper effect. In turn, whenever they walked together his hand would find its way to the small of her back, palm open, fingers making silly circles relaxing her. It had been so organic for them, these comforts, these touches, this closeness all became natural.

Yet, in spite of all that, right now, he was drawing away from her.

That sudden loss of contact made her aware that the wind had picked up in speed. The night was growing chilly. Her hair started to dance on the gales, some of her locks gazing lightly across his face, tickling. Sharon again felt Andy shifting, but she didn't dare look at him, she was staring fixed on the ocean, even in the dark she searched for the horizon. Maybe the tide will bring some advice?

Sharon was feeling the cold descend, the moist wind was caressing her skin producing goose bumps. Not wanting to stir Andy, she began to remove the scarf from her neck and shift it to cover more of her body. The moment she began working the knot a pair of strong hands found their way to her shoulders and an intense blend of aftershave and leather mingled with the saltiness of the ocean spray quickly made her forget the cold. The return of his touch together with the mixed aromas were producing waves of their own at her core, leaving her nearly giddy from the sensations. His jacket had his warmth, it made the black stiff leather seem softer as the semi-rigid material was enveloping her back and arms. She heated up immediately.

Andy placed himself right behind her and as usual gathered her hair from under the collar of his jacket, his long, cool fingers traced the flushed skin of her neck slipping underneath her scarf. A soft moan escaped her lips and mingled with a gust of wind as her body shuddered at the feeling of his iced touch. Andy's hands slid along her arms applying the right amount of friction to continue warming her. He stilled them at her elbows, and held her there a moment. Soon however, he tugged on her and she knew he was asking her to give in into his embrace.

Naturally, she'd have gladly given in. She longed to recline her back into the solid walls of his chest. She'd have tilted her head until it fell into the pocket between his shoulder and his jaw, and she would love to feel his cheek on her temple while she nuzzled her cold nose on to his neck where she could inhale deeply and breathe him all in. But she did none of those things. She remained stoic, not budging an inch.

This time when a sigh escaped his lips it was loud and clear, expressing all the frustration he was feeling. He moved away from her, giving her space that she so much needed. He stood again beside her.

Indeed, Andy Flynn was as frustrated with this situation as she was afraid of it.

_"I'm wrong. There is another thing that has more force than the ocean." _His words were murmured with effort through his clenched jaw and gritted teeth but they flowed out regardless with vigor. He shifted his head towards her quietly seeking her attention.

_"Yes?"_ she asked and turned her head to look him right in his eyes. Perhaps she shouldn't have done it for the depth of the emotion she met in his eyes expressed more than any words he could have voiced. This time the longing in his darkened gaze radiated a different wave toward her and it slammed into her stealing all the breath she had. And there was another one - the wave of annoyance, intense and corrosive. And another - the wave of lust, his pure and unbridled desire. The barrage nearly threw her off of her feet. She was already so unbalanced and yet a last wave was coming. The fiercest one, the one that should make her close her eyes, run away and pretend that none of this was happening, this was the final wave and it was expressing all of his need.

_"Love"_ he whispered.

He crossed that line made in the sand. He said it out loud right there, at the shore of the ocean. They tried to hide it, all of it, but they couldn't deny it any longer.

Her heart skipped a beat, or ten of them and then restarted with infinite rapidity. The world, their world just spun out of control and with that her head started spinning too. She gripped his arm to keep herself steady. Their bodies moved and they were standing in front of each other.

It was out there. Andy remained staring at her, his breathing eager and short, he would wait.

Her lips trembled and opened but no words were voiced, Instead she shifted her hand from his arm to his shoulder, her grip firm and she took a step towards him, one small step but it was enough because he met her halfway. They were close. So close, the heat from their bodies was perceptible for both of them. Their eyes were locked like a coffer from which all the secrets were extracted. Sharon rose on her feet while Andy bended his head just a fraction. Their lips barely touched at first, just one delicate lingering graze. But it wasn't enough. Not for them, not after so long.

He had her in his arms in no time. Tightening his grasp on her waist Andy captured her mouth in a deep urgency, her lips moved beneath his changing the angle demanding more connection and when she opened them lightly there was no longer any hesitation. His tongue accepted the invitation, mildly sweeping on her bottom lip at first, but then boldly plundered inside her mouth. She matched with fortitude every swirl and sweep, their tongues danced and curled bringing them to the essence of euphoria. Her knees started to buckle so he pulled her to him, her arms wound around his neck anchoring her firmly to him. It was their first, wouldn't be the last. It was everything.

They parted, they had to, the need for air becoming overwhelming. Breathing heavily, eyes closed and foreheads touching, still clinging to one another, Sharon began to set herself down but Andy wasn't ready to let her go. Her fingers softly touched his cheeks, reading the lines of his face. He was flushed just like she was, and she kissed him once again. Lips soft, feather touch, this time shorter, this time fearless. His hands splayed under his jacket and started caressing her back. After a moment they looked up at each other and their smiles and eyes expressed more than words.

Now, she turned in to his embrace and finally gave in to _them_ fully. Sharon rested back in to his solid chest. With a soft hum her head fitted perfectly on his jaw and his lips brushing the side of her face. His hands moved across her stomach and she placed hers on top of his. Their embrace was tight, and all their senses were appeasing with the sound of interminable waves of the ocean.

This will become their new routine. Sharon and Andy have no more doubts.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you!<em>

_Yes, I know... you are probably thinking why writers keeps write same stuff over and over. I was never good at writing a kissing scene. So I decided to write a whole fic about this, like a challenge, to prove me wrong. Hope you liked it regardless. _

_Happy #ShandySunday everyone!_

_hugs!_


End file.
